


Refle×ion

by siluman_panda



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 16:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11317374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siluman_panda/pseuds/siluman_panda
Summary: [1827] Kita setara; kita sama. •  semi AU.





	Refle×ion

**Author's Note:**

> Kambek with my shipp mwahaha 
> 
> Terinspirasi dari luz- reflexion anjir bagus banget. Mau kukasih judul R18 nanti malah salah paham— 
> 
> maafkan segala kekurangan karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang tak sempurna dan selalu salah.
> 
> Rate M for later chapter uyeah iykwim ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°

 

* * *

 

 **Karakter © Amano Akira**  
**Kepala Deputi Penistaan © Panda Dayo**  
**Semi AU, OOC, batang x batang #NJIR**  
**Hibari Kyouya x Sawada Tsunayoshi**  
**Dont Like Dont Read.**

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

  
Sawada Tsunayoshi sebentar lagi bisa sedikit merasakan kebebasan dari cengkeraman seorang diktator bernama Reborn. Tutor yang katanya membimbingnya dengan sepenuh hati—huek— itu, kini tidak akan bisa mengganggu hari-harinya lagi.

_Kenapa?_

Oh, tentu saja. Karena mulai sekarang Tsunayoshi akan kuliah di Universitas Tokyo. Bukan kekuasaan Vongola yang bisa meloloskan nama pemuda brunette itu masuk sini, namun tentu saja atas hasil usaha kerasnya sendiri. Di SMA ia mati-matian belajar agar bisa melepas jubah ke _dame_ an miliknya serta mencapai kesuksesan temporari ini.

Teman-temannya juga mendaftar di sekitar sini, seperti Hayato dan Takeshi. Ryohei dan Kyoko ada di fakultas sebelah. Beruntung Tsunayoshi memilih jurusan yang tidak terlalu merepotkan seperti sosiologi. Benar saja, tidak ada teman-temannya yang memilih jurusan sama. Hayato lebih memilih fisika, Takeshi memilih olahraga bersama dengan Ryohei. Kyoko, adik Ryohei—sekaligus gebetannya— menetapkan tata boga sebagai jurusan pilihannya.

' _Ah, Kyoko-chan pasti tambah manis.'_ Tsuna mesam-mesem, membayangkan gebetannya memasak. Tsuna ngiler pake banget karena terlalu berharap dapat melihat Kyoko memasak secara _live_.

Lambo dan I-pin masih setia numpang di rumahnya. Mereka kini menginjak kelas enam sekolah dasar dan masih bersekolah di Namimori. Aha, sampai jumpa, Namimori! Adios!

Tsunayoshi menyadari satu keuntungan lebih selain lepas dari kebiadaban Reborn. Ia tidak akan bertemu Hibari Kyoya si jutek itu!

Terakhir yang ia dengar dari gosip para _guardian_ nya—sebenarnya cuma Hayato saja, sih—, si awan jahat itu masih menetap di Namimori dan masih sering patroli. Katanya, prefek itu suka pergi ke kuil Namimori, mungkin membahas pembangunan markas rahasia seperti yang Tsuna temui di masa depan?

_YESSSSSSSSS_

_Apapun itu bomat, lah._

Sawada Tsunayoshi memproklamirkan diri sebagai seorang pecinta kebebasan. Akhirnya, hari-hari seperti neraka itu sebentar lagi akan berakhir. Tidak ada satupun anggota Vongola termasuk Timoteo ikut campur dalam pendidikannya, dan memerintahkan Reborn menunda bimbingan sampai Tsuna pulang saat liburan semester kelak. Diam-diam Tsuna menitikkan air mata bahagia, berharap dapat memeluk Timoteo sebagai rasa terima kasih.

~~(Asal tidak ketahuan Xanxus saja.)~~

Hari ini, Tsuna akan melihat-lihat dulu apartemennya. Sekali lagi, ia tidak menggunakan kekuasaan Vongola walaupun ia berhak memakai semua fasilitas dan uang dari _famiglia_ terbesar itu. Ruangannya ada di lantai sepuluh, sedikit memakan waktu meskipun memakai _lift_. Ia tahu apartemen ini cukup dekat dan terjangkau dari Mochida, _senpai_ sewaktu SMP-nya dulu. Tsuna bertemu dengannya beberapa hari lalu saat pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Tokyo dan sedang bingung mencari apartemen yang tidak terlalu mahal untuknya. Walaupun Mochida sendiri mengakui, harga sewa apartemen yang kini ditempati Tsuna termasuk golongan mewah.

Tsuna tidak begitu takut akan finansialnya, mengingat ia akan segera menjadi penerus bos Vongola, pula Reborn rajin memberikannya uang saku dengan nominal yang wow sejak SMA, katanya titipan Timoteo dan boleh digunakan Tsuna untuk keperluannya, sekalipun Iemitsu—ayahnya— juga menerima gaji yang tergolong besar pula mengingat statusnya. Tsuna menabung sedikit demi sedikit dan ia sudah memperkirakan uangnya akan cukup selama dua tahun ke depan untuk sewa, makan, biaya kuliah, dan segala sesuatunya. Tsuna harus mencari pekerjaan setelah ini, untuk bisa menabung lagi. Tsuna bukanlah orang yang suka menghambur-hamburkan uang, jadi dirasa bekerja pun bukan masalah meski sebetulnya ia sendiri adalah calon bos, tidak perlu memikirkannya sejauh itu.

Tsuna melihat nomor kamarnya sendiri; 99. Kata pemilik apartemen sewaktu diskusi harga sewa, ia mengatakan ada seseorang yang sehari sebelumnya juga menempati kamar itu. Tsuna tidak bisa mengubah pilihan karena di sana sudah penuh, tidak ada jaminan untuk mendapat yang lebih nyaman—dari segi visual— lain, dan ia menuruti intuisinya walau sedikit merasa cemas.

Tsuna mengetuk pintu pelan dan mendorongnya, setelah membuka dengan kunci duplikat yang ia punya. Takut mengusik keberadaan orang yang satu kamar dengannya.

Alangkah terkejutnya Tsuna melihat siapa yang duduk di sofa depan televisi yang menayangkan berita. Iris cokelatnya tidak bisa mengelak dari rasa khawatir. Perlahan, Tsuna berkeringat dingin, sayup-sayup mendengar dengkuran halus dari si empunya.

Rambut hitam itu, bahu tegap itu, tubuh tinggi itu, dan....dan...

_...tonfa itu._

Tsunayoshi menelan ludah, merasakan ancaman level _triple_ S. Intuisinya mengatakan sesuatu, bahwa ia harus pergi dari sini jika tidak ingin terlibat masalah panjang ke depan. Namun di sisi lain, ia kepo ingin melihat wajah tidur orang itu. Tsuna mengendap-endap bak maling, memastikan tidak akan membangunkannya. Benar saja, dia sedang terlelap dan—terlihat tampan. Jujur, Tsunayoshi iri mengapa ada makhluk sesempurna itu.

"Sampai kapan kau mau memandangi wajahku, herbivore?"

Tsuna terjengit. Padahal masih menutup mata, tapi dia bisa memergoki tindak-tanduk Tsuna, ugh! _Dasar—_

"Hi-Hibari-san kenapa ada di sini?"

Pertanyaan paling tolol sedunia. Hibari Kyouya ada di sini ya untuk tinggal, lah! Ingatkan Tsuna untuk membawa lakban demi mengurangi rasa penasarannya.

Kyouya mendengus sengit.

"Aku terpaksa. Kalah taruhan dengan akanbo."

_Terpaksa? Akanbo?_

_**Reborn, kau baru saja memasukkanku ke kandang buaya!!** _

(Verde bersin di suatu tempat.)

Tsuna pilu dalam hati. _Apanya yang bebas kalau begini?_

Eh, tunggu, artinya Reborn sudah tahu dia akan memilih tempat dan ruangan ini?

**Holy syit.**

_Terkutuklah Reborn dan kejeniusannya!_

"Hi-Hibari-san tidak usah memaksakan diri." Tsuna mencoba konversasi. Kalau beruntung, ia bisa bebas, kalau tidak—

"Dia memintaku menjagamu selama kau di sini." jawab Kyouya enteng—Tsuna justru berharap dia keberatan.

_Eh? Menjaga?_

_**EEEEHHHHHHH?!** _

_( Reborn menyeruput espressonya dengan tenang di suatu tempat. )_

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Ada banyak pertanyaan muncul di benak Tsunayoshi, tapi yang utama hanya satu; _apakah ini mimpi?_

Di ruangan yang cukup luas itu, ada satu dapur, ruang tamu, meja makan, dan dua kamar yang berbeda. Tsuna bernafas lega, artinya dia tak akan takut terlalu mengganggu Kyouya dan segala kedamaiannya.

"Hibari-san....eum...mau makan? Aku bawa beberapa _snack_ ke sini." tawar Tsuna basa-basi.

Di luar dugaan, Kyouya menengadahkan tangannya. "Awas kalau tidak enak, _herbivore_."

Kyouya gengsi mengatakan bahwa ia sedang lapar. Salahkan Reborn untuk semua ini sampai-sampai dia lupa kebutuhan pokok yang amat mendasar bagi tiap entitas makhluk hidup. Dia ke sini diberi uang seadanya oleh Reborn, tidak berhak menolak karena dia kalah dalam duel.

Tsunayoshi duduk di samping lelaki itu. Meskipun ia masih sedikit takut melihat Kyouya, tapi tak sebesar dulu. Sejak kembali dari masa depan, ia sendiri bertanya mengapa dirinya di masa itu amat mempercayai Hibari Kyouya? Ia berasumsi, Kyouya tidaklah seburuk apa yang ia dan orang lain pikirkan. Dirinya di masa depan pasti punya alasan. Tapi, ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata ia benar-benar mempercayai Kyouya. _Mungkin kejadian ini adalah titik awal akar pertanyaannya selama ini?_

Intuisinya menyetujui.

"Aku cuma bawa—eh, cokelat?" Tsuna menyerahkan beberapa permen cokelat dengan waspada. Kyouya menilik tidak suka pada ekspresi Tsuna, tapi ia sadar diri akan penyebabnya.

"Suapi aku."

Impuls Tsuna yang telah berganti onderdil; kini merespons lebih cepat. Pikirannya kaget, begitu pula reaksinya. Ia hanya spontan karena...... _itu Hibari Kyouya._

"E-eh?! Kenapa?" tanya Tsuna, minta sesi pengulangan secara implisit.

"Suapi atau _kamikorosu_." entah sejak kapan tonfanya sudah siap di tangan kekar itu. Tsuna tidak mau digigit sampai mati, maka ia dengan segera membuka bungkusan dan membebaskan cokelat pahit itu dari kurungannya. Reborn yang membawakannya ini, padahal Tsuna bilang ia lebih suka yang manis. Reborn memaksa, sambil memberi ancaman akan mengganggu Tsuna bila tak menerima hadiah yang susah payah ia beli dari Italia.

_Sejauh mana kau merencakan semua ini, Reborn?!_

_~~(Namun, Tsuna bersyukur kali ini.)~~ _

Cokelat itu berpindah dari tangan lembut Tsunayoshi menuju mulut Kyouya. Tanpa sengaja ujung jemari Tsuna sedikit terkulum oleh Kyouya. Tapi, tidak ada yang menyadari hal itu.

"Tidak buruk." komentar Kyouya. "Herbivore, kau bisa masak, 'kan?" tanyanya _out of topic_. Daripada di _kamikorosu_ , Tsuna buru-buru menyahutnya.

"Tapi tidak sehebat ibuku, sih. Dari Kyoko-chan dan Haru saja aku sering kalah, ahaha." Tsuna mengungkapkan kenyataan menyedihkan. Wajar kalau dia tidak bisa, tapi setidaknya dia berusaha agar tak terlalu merepotkan ibunya terus untuk mengurusi dirinya.

"Coba masak sesuatu malam ini. Aku akan memakannya." Kyouya merebut paksa butiran cokelat lain yang masih berada di telapak tangan Tsuna—langsung menggunakan mulut.

Tsuna terdiam.

Kyouya masih mengunyah cokelat.

AC berhembus kencang.

"A-A-AP-A-AP-A-A-A-APA?!" Tsuna tidak lagi bisa menahan dirinya untuk tak berteriak. Katakanlah, ini adalah kebiasaannya.

"Keberatan?"

Iris _metalic blue_ itu mengilat di ujung kelopak matanya. Menunjukkan determinasi dan kekuasaannya melalui tatapan. Penuh kekuatan, ciri khas seorang superior yang sepertinya melekat dari lahir. Tsunayoshi merasa otomatis tersihir.

"T-t-ti-ti-tidak, Hibari-san! Aku akan berusaha!" Tsuna tertawa paksa. Sementara batinnya memberontak hebat. ' _Apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!'_

Sawada Tsunayoshi dan Hibari Kyouya, akan memulai kehidupan baru yang sakinah, mawadah, dan warroh—

_~~Author dicitten tonpa.~~ _

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Kyouya pamit keluar sebentar untuk mencari udara segar—meskipun Tsuna yakin bahwa alasan Kyouya adalah merasa bosan dan ingin segera mencari mangsa sebagai hiburan. Tsuna berdoa dalam hati agar kebaikan Kyouya hari ini kepadanya berlangsung selamanya.

Eh, wajar dong doa gitu sementara yang dihadapinya adalah Hibari Kyouya! Tsuna menyingkirkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang tidak perlu. _Ini demi masa depanku_ , batinnya berujar.

_Kok ambigu._

Sepasang mata Tsuna menjelajahi tempat tinggal barunya. Tidak buruk, —mungkin. Tsuna pun sangat menyukai desain ruangannya. Cat temboknya berwarna kuning gading, serta agak cokelat muda di beberapa bagian. Televisi tadi sudah dimatikan, berukuran lumayan besar, mungkin sekitar dua puluh tujuh inci? Di lemari dapur, tidak ada apapun sesuai dugaan. Ia teringat percakapan dengan pemilik apartemen dan mengingat bahwa Kyouya seharusnya sudah lebih dulu sehari di sini daripada dirinya. Apa Kyouya sudah makan, ya?

Tsuna menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri.

"Ngapain aku cemas sama Hibari-san? Dia kan kuat." Tsuna terus menanamkan sugesti itu kepada dirinya sendiri. Ya, Hibari Kyouya adalah orang terkuat yang ia temui, tidak akan mudah untuk jatuh sakit.

_Eh, tapi kalau belum makan, bagaimana?_

Argh, sial. Tsuna tidak bisa begitu saja mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya sekalipun itu Kyouya. Setelah beberapa menit mengalami derita perang diam antara batin, otak, serta perasaannya, ia memutuskan mencoba apa yang tadi diminta—diperintah— Kyouya. Meskipun Tsuna harus siap dengan resiko _kamikorosu_ apabila rasanya tidak cocok di lidah Kyouya. Nanti Tsuna akan buka internet untuk melihat resep-resep sederhana saja, ah. Sampai akhirnya ia bergumam karena menyadari sesuatu,

"Eh, aku tidak tahu makanan kesukaan Hibari-san."

 _Sial_.

Tsuna yakin mukanya sudah memerah sekarang.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

Kyouya pulang sekitar pukul enam petang—dengan luka memar di sana-sini. Tsuna tidak berani bertanya, dan memilih diam ketika melihat pemuda awan itu masuk ruangan. Walaupun terluka begitu, kenapa ia masih saja terlihat tampan? Tsuna pikir, Tuhan memang tidak pernah adil.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat, _herbivore_?"

Oh, ingatkan Tsuna kalau Kyouya adalah _tipe_ _pendeteksi_ yang sangat baik.

"Um....Hibari-san, sebaiknya lukamu diobati dulu. Aku masak o-zoni malam ini. M-maaf jika kurang memuaskan." Tsuna berkata penuh keraguan setelah membeli berbagai bahan di supermarket tadi. Bukan sepenuhnya salah dia, kan, tuh aura membunuh Kyouya malah makin pekat.

"Tsk, urusi dirimu sendiri, herbivore." Kyouya masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Tsuna yang masih melongo seorang diri. Ia lalu menata piring di atas meja, kebetulan sekali karena ia baru saja akan menyiapkan makan malam. Masakannya masih hangat bila dimakan, syukurlah. Sekilas Tsuna berpikir apakah Kyouya punya ponsel atau sejenisnya karena Tsuna tidak mungkin ada di sini sepanjang waktu. Besok adalah jadwal sebuah ritual keramat calon mahasiswa baru yang dinamakan ospek. Tsuna bertaruh tidak akan sengeri seperti saat dilatih Reborn, jadi ia berupaya menenangkan dirinya sendiri. Besok adalah pembekalan pertama, dan ia tidak boleh terlambat apapun alasannya. Semoga saja besok dia tidak bangun siang, mengingat sifat dame miliknya masih tersisa dan kadang kumat bak penyakit mematikan.

Selang sepuluh menit, Kyouya sudah keluar dengan pakaian yang lebih normal; kemeja putih dan celana hitam panjang. Sederhana, tapi sukses membuat Tsuna terpesona tanpa ia sadari sendiri. Bagaimana bisa kemeja itu pas dengan tubuh atasnya, bagaimana kaki jenjang itu terlihat begitu menawan, leher itu nampak seksi—sebelum Tsuna berusaha menarik diri dari khayalan dengan membayangkan Kyoko.

"Si-silahkan makan, Hibari-san." Tsuna membiarkan Kyouya duduk duluan, sementara ia menyusul. Mereka duduk saling berhadapan, mengucapkan selamat makan. Kyouya tidak langsung memulai sesi penjurian ketika makanan buatan Tsuna masuk ke mulutnya. Wajahnya mengernyit, dan Tsuna seakan paham bahwa masakannya ada yang—

"Lumayan juga, seperti buatan Kusakabe."

_—kurang?_

Tsuna tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan makannya dengan khidmat. Setidaknya, Kyouya tidak membencinya. Makan malam itu lalu berubah menjadi sehening teritori kuburan. Kyouya yang pelit bicara, dan Tsuna yang bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Tsuna pikir.....bersama Kyouya itu tidak buruk juga.

_( Tsuna, jangan lupa bahwasanya tonfa andalan penjagamu dapat melayang sewaktu-waktu tanpa pandang bulu.)_

* * *

  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Hari perdana kebebasan Tsuna berubah menjadi mimpi buruk.

Tsuna berhasil bangun pagi tanpa kerusuhan, berangkat ke kampus, memastikan Kyouya sudah makan dan akan menjaga 'markas' mereka sampai pukul dua belas, karena Tsuna pikir pembekalan dari jam delapan pagi pasti cepat selesai.

_(Kau ini ibunya atau apa, Tsuna?)_

Ternyata salah besar.

Tercengang berada di barisan depan akibat tingginya, melihat para Arcobaleno Ceria (itu hanya julukan semata dari Tsunayoshi), memperkenalkan diri mereka sebagai senpai sekaligus panitia ospek tahun ini di sana. Mammon dan Verde yang katanya paling susah dihubungi pun mau-maunya hadir. 

"Yo, salam kenal. Aku Colonello dari semester lima, kora! Jurusan olahraga, kora!" Colonello yang pertama kali mengenalkan diri, disusul oleh yang lain.

"Fon, jurusan manajemen, semester lima." — _dia cewek apa cowok, kok kepangan?_

"Skull, jurusan mesin semester tiga." — _kenapa dia masih pake helm? Emang diijinin, ya?_

"Verde, fisika, semester lima." — _wait, senpainya Hayato, dong?_

"Mammon. Akuntansi. Semester lima." _gampang ditebak ini, mah._

"Yuni, sastra inggris, semester tiga." _senyumnya cantik aduhai._

Dan inilah yang terakhir, tutor sadis tanpa ampun yang selama ini membimbingnya.

"Renato Sinclair. Matematika. Semester tujuh."

Tsuna keselek. Apa-apaan nama Renato Sinclair itu? Terlalu keren, tidak adil! Tsuna juga ingin punya nama keren, tau! _Sialan kau, Reborn!_

"Kami semua bertujuh akan mengawasi kalian semua, jangan bernafas lega walaupun kami kalah jumlah dan fisik. Bila perlu, semua budak—maksudnya, semua temanku akan menghabisi kalian." Reborn tersenyum girang.

Tunggu.

 ** _TUNGGUTUNGGUTUNGGU_**.

Tsuna mendadak sakit kepala. Neraka macam apalagi ini, ya Tuhan...

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Apa maksudnya ini, Reborn?"

Di jalan pulang, Reborn menemaninya sebentar sambil bilang ingin melihat apartemen Tsuna. Meski wajah Tsuna mengatakan, menahan agar tidak meludahinya. Pembekalan selesai pukul sebelas, dan Tsuna bisa sedikit bersantai.

"Apartemen, Hibari-san, cokelat, dan sekarang—" Tsuna menarik nafas dalam-dalam. _Jangan emosi, Tsunayoshi, nanti gimana kalau kamu gak moe lagi, terus gak bisa luluhin hati Reborn yang sekeras batu karang itu?_

_~~Tsunayoshi diam-diam narsis.~~ _

"Maa, begitulah, perintah langsung dari atasan. Aku tidak bisa menolaknya, meski sejujurnya aku senang dapat melihatmu, Tsuna." jawab Reborn jujur.

Kata-kata Reborn memang manis,—

"makanya besok jangan sampai terlambat, dame-Tsuna! Kau itu sudah besar!"  sebuah tendangan mendarat sempurna di punggung Tsuna. Tsuna menjerit pelan, sepertinya ia bisa mendengar sesuatu. Ouch.

_—tapi perlakuannya sadis._

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
Reborn mengucapkan sampai jumpa di depan apartemen, mengatakan masih banyak hal yang harus ia lakukan. Tsuna memaklumi kesibukan Arcobaleno yang satu itu. Sedari dulu, Reborn memang mengurusi banyak hal demi Vongola—Tsuna kagum untuk satu bagian itu, selebihnya tidak. Reborn memang hebat. Tsuna pun mulai membayangkan bagaimana bila seandainya Reborn itu adalah musuh Vongola.

Pintu ruangan dibuka, Tsuna menemukan Kyouya lagi-lagi tertidur di sofa. Tsunayoshi langsung melenggang pergi, membiarkan Kyouya dengan kedamaiannya. Bagaimanapun, mereka sama-sama orang yang menginginkan kedamaian di muka bumi, dan tidak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.

Tsuna langsung memasak makan siang setelah berganti baju. Tadi pagi dia masak sup—beruntung Kyouya tidak mempermasalahkannya. Ia mengambil dua butir telur dari almari penyimpanan. Siang ini ia ingin memasak yang simpel saja; omelet. Tsuna sedikit terbantu karena tadi pagi Kyouya setuju untuk berbelanja mulai besok, karena ia pikir awalnya Kyouya akan menolaknya. Namun, ternyata dia pengertian juga.

 _Ugh. Manis sekali_.

Tsunayoshi menyadari bahwa pemilik surai hitam terbangun karena aroma masakannya. Ia berkedip beberapa kali sebelum memanggil Tsuna.

"Herbivore?" Kyouya melirik jam dinding, pukul dua belas tepat. Ia merasa ngantuk sebentar dan berniat tidur, malah kebablasan. Sialan. Tempat ini bukan Namimori, ia tidak bisa seenaknya berkelahi karena nanti Tsuna pun bisa kena dampaknya. Yang kemarin itu, ia yang ditantang duluan, jadi ia rasa tidak masalah. Sementara di sisa harinya yang kosong ia cuma bisa tiduran, dasar jomblo mengenaskan.

_(Sejak kapan kau jadi perhatian begitu, eh, Hibari?)_

"Eum, maaf membangunkanmu, Hibari-san. Saatnya makan. Nanti sore aku akan mencoba mencari pekerjaan. Kau bisa duduk tenang—"

"Apa katamu?" Kyouya meminta sesi ulang.

Tsuna mulai ketakutan. "Mencari pekerjaan, eum....aku hanya tidak ingin terlalu bergantung pada siapa-siapa, jadi—"

"Biar aku saja, herbivore. Kau yang duduk tenang."

Tsunayoshi tidak percaya apa yang barusan ia dengar. Hibari Kyouya....menawarkan bantuan?

"Aku tidak suka hutang budi, lagipula kau yang masak. Uangku dari akanbo juga hampir habis. Kurasa....tidak masalah bagiku?"

Hening.

"Hi-Hibari-san...." _kau yakin dengan wajah dan sifatmu yang seperti itu? Bukankah kau tidak suka bergerombol?_

Itu adalah yang ingin Tsuna sampaikan namun tertahan. Bisa-bisa ia dijadikan rendang karena membantah seorang Hibari Kyouya.

"Kenapa wajahmu menjijikkan begitu, Sawada Tsunayoshi?"

Hebat, sekarang Kyouya memanggil namanya. Apakah ini yang disebut dengan 'rasa bahagia melihat tumbuh kembang anak' ?

_( Seseorang tolong sadarkan Tsuna, bahwa dia bukan ibu atau ayahnya Kyouya.)_

"T-tidak....kupikir....Hibari-san benci berkerumun?"

Seakan menyadari kesalahan terbesarnya, Kyouya terdiam sejenak. Seolah memikirkan langkah berikutnya. Ia tidak mau merepotkan Tsuna, di sisi lain, ia tidak suka bergerombol.

"Sialan. Ini sulit."

Tsuna tertawa renyah dalam hati. _Berjuanglah, Hibari-san._

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

Banyak hal yang tidak dimengerti Kyouya di dunia fana ini.

Terutama kebaikan Tsuna yang terlampau besar.

Arus kendaraan masih ramai, dengan ogah-ogahan Kyouya bertekad akan menemukan pekerjaan hari ini. Ia tidak bisa meninggalkan Tsuna karena harga dirinya tinggi, tidak mampu mengingkari janji. Kalaupun ia bisa, sudah dari kemarin ia hengkang dari sana. Sekali lagi, egonya menahan dirinya.

Berbekal sebuah tas selempang—salah satu tas milik Tsuna, Kyouya mana punya beginian—, maka ia mencari lowongan berdasar iklan yang ada di televisi tadi pagi. Ia tahu ia tidak sempat kuliah, atau belum. Meski demikian, tidak ada salahnya berharap dengan gelar lulusan SMA.

Kyouya berakhir di sebuah restoran cepat saji. Bertugas di bagian kasir mencatat pesanan pelanggan dan membawakannya ke dapur. Serta menerima dan memberi uang kembalian.

Sangat.... _herbivore sekali._

Kyouya mencoba membuang puraidonya agar bisa bekerja di sini. Kalau tidak sekarang, kapan lagi? Ia juga tidak suka berhutang budi. Terutama pada seseorang yang bernama Sawada Tsunayoshi. Kyouya merasa kecolongan tiap melihat senyumannya yang maut—ah, abaikan saja. Mungkin dia sedang tidak enak badan sehingga berpikiran ngelantur seperti tadi.

Manajer di tempat itu sangat ramah, mengenalkan Kyouya tentang pekerjaan barunya. Kyouya sudah bisa mulai bekerja besok, dari pukul delapan pagi sampai tiga sore. Jadwal bulan berikutnya akan disampaikan manajer bila ada perubahan. Manajer meminta nomor ponsel dan e-mail Kyouya agar lebih mudah dihubungi, tapi Kyouya tidak punya benda seperti itu. Manajer tertawa, berkata dia bisa pakai punya temannya dulu.

_Ugh, apa Tsunayoshi punya, ya?_

Sebentar. Apa benak Kyouya memanggil herbivore itu dengan namanya?

 _Tidak, dia hanya herbivore._ Kyouya cuma kebetulan mengingat namanya saja karena.... _mudah?_

Kyouya akhirnya berinisiatif meminta nomor dan mail sang manajer, berkata akan mengirimkan pesan nanti. Manajer tertawa, mengiyakan. Ia ucapkan selamat jalan dan hati-hati untuk Kyouya.

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

  
"Kalian sudah dapatkan informasinya?"

Reborn membenahi letak topi fedoranya, sembari memandang ke arah para Arcobaleno ~~Ceria~~ yang ia kumpulkan. Beserta beberapa penjaga Tsunayoshi; Takeshi, Hayato, dan Ryohei. Chrome tidak bisa dihubungi karena sedang menjalankan misi di Prancis; ia dapat promosi khusus agar bisa bergabung bersama beberapa anggota CEDEF untuk misi di sana. Dan ia memutuskan tidak memberitahu Kyouya dulu demi kebaikannya sendiri. Kini mereka sedang berada di sebuah tempat yang sepi, gorong-gorong bawah tanah yang luas.

Lal Mirch melempar beberapa tumpukan kertas.

"Itu yang kami dapat. Aku sudah berusaha melacaknya, tapi sistem keamanan mereka bukanlah main-main."

"Sudah kau pastikan keasliannya, Lal?"

Lal mengangguk. "Aku yakin ini asli. Mammon-san juga berkata demikian." jelasnya.

"Yare-yare, bon hutang kalian akan kucatat." Mammon berujar.

"Lalu....siapa yang mengincar Juudaime?" Hayato tidak bisa menahan keingintahuannya. Takeshi dan Ryohei pun serupa. Reborn membaca sekilas kertas yang diberikan Lal dengan penerangan seadanya dari lampu teplok yang kini menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya di sana.

"Six Funeral Wreaths dari dunia lain."

* * *

 

.  
.  
.  
.

* * *

 

**Bersambung**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kesampean juga bikin mc 1827 di fandom ini, hola como estaaaaaa#diem. Maaf, ini gajelas bgt orz saya emang sampah, apalagi kalau soal 1827 langsung kalap—meski saya multishipper sih wwww mau R27, D27, G27, 6927, 8027, 5927, 10027 saya sikat semua yang ukenya 27! #ga. Cuma ya itu saya paling kesengsem sama 1827—#diem
> 
> Thanks for read.
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
